Jin Musashi
"As a shinobi, I'm proudest of one thing. Having you as my son. And that is eternal. Never forget that" '''Jin Musashi '''was Jo Musashi's father and a master ninja of the Oboro Clan. In life his skill was considered legendary. About A master shinobi from the Musashi family of Oboro Ninja, he was the son of Kiichi Musashi, the 30th Master of Oboro-ryu Ninjutsu and a chief elder of the Oboro Ninja. A man of uncommon skill, ability, and dignity, Jin was considered the best Oboro shinobi of his generation. A superior shinobi, Jin valued the wisdoms of the Rising Moon ancestors, and adapted them to suit the modern age. Before passing away he told Jo "I am and will always be with you." Personality Compassionate, resolute, courageous, and loyal, Jin was considered the epitome of the Oboro ninja. Respectful of the wisdoms of ancient masters, he adapted their teachings to everyday life and his shinobi training. A loving husband and father, he truly treasured his wife and son and even as he faced death only thought of them. Before History Early Life Jin was born into the Musashi family, one of the most prominent of the nine clans of Oboro Ninja. Touted as a genius, Jin would grow to be a shinobi of incredible skill, rivaled only by his sworn-brother Tessai. His father, Kiichi, acted as his ninja master, and taught him the secret arts of the Oboro. By the time he was sixteen, Jin had become a high ranking member of the Mochizuki class; the highest rank of Oboro ninja. Love and Family On a mission in the United States he met with First Lieutenant Konani Kenoe, a Hawaiian special ops member. The two worked closely together, ultimately falling in love the two lovers were blessed with a son, Jo Musashi. Tessai would be named Jo's godfather, and Jin would often bring his son to his father, who dotted on him often. When Jo was four years of age, Jin proceeded to teach him the Oboro Ninja Arts of the Musashi bloodline. Jin saw an immense talent in his son that surpassed his own at so young an age. To further his son's education while on missions, he would entrust his wife and son with his father, who furthered young Jo's training in the form of children games. Jo idolized his father, and vowed to be a great ninja just like him. Death One day, Jin noticed that several losses were incurred within the Oboro's Mochizuki rank ninja. He discovered that there was a traitor among the clan, working with a terrorist organization. He investigated a facility that was producing weapons of mass destruction in the jungles of India, and discovered that Zeus Zarios of Zarios Industries was at the center of it. But before he could prove who the culprit was, he was betrayed and seriously wounded. Refusing to let death silence the truth, he left a message to his father in the form of a memory stick, detailing the betrayal. To ensure their plans would be halted, Jin set off detonators throughout the labs and armories, and using the forbidden art Mijin he self detonated to take down the facility. News of his death reached the Musashi family. They gave Jin a hero's funeral at the Oboro family shrine. Legacy Jin's passing left a lasting impression upon the Musashi household. With Jin dead, Kiichi was left with no choice but to take up position as head of the household once more. To give Jin's son Jo a better edge than his father, Kiichi called upon Tessai and asked him to care for Jo in his place to keep him safe from Jin's enemies. Although his body was destroyed, Jin imprinted a piece of his soul within the Oboro clan's treasured sword, the Oborozuki, to protect and guide his son along side the Oboro ancestors in times of need. Trivia * Jin was modeled after Hotsuma and Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe. * Jin was 32 when he died.